


Lazy mornings

by taieilie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5 years, Chicago, Fluff, It wouldn't be a etalked story if it hasn't a bit if smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taieilie/pseuds/taieilie
Summary: "I love those lazy mornings with you."OrI'm a really hardcore johnil stan and I love them too much.





	Lazy mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry If there are any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story and give a lot of love johnil.

Moon taeil; a beautiful person that lights up the whole room with his cute tired looking smile. He is handsome, pretty and cute all at once. He has this side that people find instantly cute; maybe it was the fact that he was addicted to sweater paws that made johnny go weak who knows? 

 

Maybe it was his singing voice you could hear when he takes a shower on a saturday morning after he placed breakfast in front of johnny for him to eat. 

 

“hyung, don't you think the weather is nice today?” johnny started when the elder entered the kitchen again; cleaned and soft looking with grey wear pants and a long shirt. He looked like he was swimming in it and johnny couldn't prevent his cuckle. 

 

“it's raining, johnny” taeil laughed and grabbed some mug for his coffee and purred the brown liquid into the porcelain mug. ‘what a muggy day today’ was written in bubbly letters. 

 

They stayed silent after that sparing the other secret glances and curious fingers dancing together. After taeil finished his coffee he looked into johnny's face after took in this image. 

 

The younger's big hand holding his while the other was too busy transporting food to his mouth chewing a bit and looking at the newspaper that was lying next to his free hand. 

 

It would always be like this. Taeil watching him with a smile. Once he asked johnny why he kept holding his hand while he was eating; wouldn't it be more comfortable to use both? And he just answered with a shrug of his shoulders and a dorky smile. 

 

“I just love holding your hand tight in mine.” 

 

“we should do something today.” taeil said and earned johnny's attention; who just continued eating his omelet. 

 

“what do you have in mind?” the younger held out the fork for taeil to eat some of his breakfast. The elder opened his mouth and chewed the food while thinking. 

 

“hmm.. what about going on a date? Like watching a movie?” he asked shyly and even after 5 years he was just too shy to make the first move but he worked on it. 

 

“I would love to. How about we grab something to eat, watch a movie and then we visit the park? I heard they got new flowers and stuff, I know how much you like the park.” johnny now held both of taeil's hands in his and let his thumb dance on the back. 

 

The brunette smiled with his teeth on display and nodded letting out a approving sigh. 

 

He loved living with johnny; living in Chicago. They could live their life without anyone judging them. Holding hands and kissing in public (not that taeil would make out in public; that would be too embarrassing but a peck here and there is okay). 

 

After they washed the dishes and placed them into the drawers, johnny proceed to jump into the shower taeil went into their bedroom. 

 

Bedsheets lying on the floor and pillows thrown everywhere after their little play fight this morning. Taeil huffed with a smile and looked around seeing the photos that stand proud on one of the closest. 

 

The first one showed them at taeil's first visit to johnny's parents, it was also the time when johnny decided to move back to Chicago. 

 

The second one was a picture johnny's mother took when taeil did a surprise visit after they had a distant relationship. They Skyped and texted all the time but it wasn't the same for taeil.   
This was also the time when the elder told the seo family that he was moving to Chicago because of work. 

 

They had a little party that night and taeil and johnny's mother cried a lot while Mr. Seo and johnny tried to calm them down. 

 

The third one was only a month back when johnny and taeil moved in together. It was more selfie like because johnny held the camera high and taeil clinged to his neck smiling widely. Taeil's stuff was in the background in boxes but neither of them cared; because the first thing they did was sleep in each other's arms in their bed. 

 

“what are you doing, baby?” johnny asked in english and pulled taeil out of his thoughts. 

 

Johnny was breathtaking, really. Not only in this moment, no. He was the most beautiful person that taeil ever knew and the fact that johnny was only clothed in a towel around his waist didn't make his hot body subtle. 

 

“I'm cleaning this mess here.” taeil laughed and placed the picture back down. Long arms were wrapped around his body and taeil let himself drown on the warmth of the younger's body. 

 

“doesn't seem like it.” the nose that danced around taeil's neck made him shiver. 

 

The elder freed himself and pushed at johnny's chest. “get dressed and then this mess is gone”

 

Johnny's long black hair was still wet when both of them stand in front of the mirror, brushing their teeth. Stealing glances and smirks (more from johnny's side). 

 

Suddenly both were laughing and johnny started tickling taeil's side, the elder trying not to spit the toothpaste while laughing. Backing away from johnny's grabby hands made the younger only inch closer. When taeil threw his arms around johnny's neck, completely out of breath, the younger helped taeil to sit on the counter with him between his legs. 

 

They smiled and turned to the right to spit the toothpaste out if their mouths. 

 

“can you give me my cup?” the brunette asked and then cleaned his mouth after the water was running down the sink. 

 

Johnny did the same and then stood between taeil's legs again. 

 

“I love those lazy mornings with you.” he kissed taeil's lips softly and intertwined their fingers together. Taeil nodded and breathed a solt me too as he proceed to caress johnny's hair. 

 

“how about we go visit taeyong next holiday?” taeil asked as he rest his head on johnny's chest while the other was switching the channels. The other hummed softly and drove his hand through taeil's perm. 

 

It's not like johnny disliked taeyong, it was just that the younger had feelings for taeil when johnny met the brunette and they kinda fought for taeil's love.

 

“I heard from doyoung that he's in a relationship now and I'd like meeting the lucky person.” johnny heard a fade sound of jealousy in taeil's voice or he just imagined it because when taeil mentioned taeyong he was the one that was jealous. 

 

“what a lucky human.” johnny said sarcastically and placed his hand behind his head to have a better look. 

 

Taeil smiled and looked up to the younger. 

 

“I know you don't want to go.” he sat up and placed his palms around johnny's cheeks, pecking his lips. 

 

The younger smiled softly and let taeil climb on his body, taking in the fresh scent of taeil's hair. 

 

their smiles were soft and their touches, too. 

 

“how about we do something taeyong can't do to you.” Johnny's said and placed his hands on taeil's hips. Their faces came near and they shared a breath before johnny pressed into the last bits of taeil's personal space and clashing their lips together in a rough manner. 

 

Taeil loved it when johnny lost his mind and clenched his long fingers around his hips; leaving bruises and his very own art. 

 

Their tongues danced around each other and when johnny started roaming around his teeth and pressing against his roof; taeil started moving his hips against johnny's thick thigh. 

 

Puffs of breath left taeil's mouth and made the air thick around them. 

 

Taeil's waist was slim and he had the perfect form; johnny traced his fingers under taeil's shirt then back to the taeil's ass. 

 

He pressed him further up so their crotches met and taeil let out a breathy laugh and started taking off johnny's shit, exposing his big chest and a few hickeys taeil left a few days ago. 

 

“you're mine.” johnny said with a confident look and taeil just nodded out of breath. 

 

“I'm yours.”


End file.
